


Stefan's Brood

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Power Imbalance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: Stefan decides it's time to bring Carver to heel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up a little darker than I'd intended.

Stefan preferred to feed from his children. They were young and always full of energy, easily made to follow instructions. This brood had been slightly different from the first but after today there wouldn’t be any more trouble. Neria was behaving now and Carver was behaving better with her around. Normally he wouldn’t have made a son at all, daughters were so much easier to handle, but he was enjoying his sons. Anders was perfectly behaved and always eager for him. Carver needed a lesson however.

Since he’d had to punish Neria, Stefan had left his children to themselves. They had fed and played together for almost a week and a half now, Stefan keeping to the background observing them. This brood was closer than some of his previous ones. His sons were very different from one another. Anders presented his ass to him and most often everyone else he fed from. Carver however, he was not shy about feeding from men so long as he wasn’t being bent over.

This didn’t surprise Stefan considering what he’d had to do to turn him. There was also the small issue of his memories. Neria had obviously remembered him and there was little point in taking them away other than guaranteeing obedience. Together with his lover again, Carver hadn’t shown a rebellious side but Stefan wasn’t going to wait for it to show. Stefan knew now exactly how to make sure it didn’t. He’d need to be full of energy and had his children bring him victims. In a stroke of luck Carver was the last.

He led a young woman into Stefan’s room after a knock. She was tall, busty and blonde, everything his Neria wasn’t. Her blue eyed gaze was locked onto Carver, adoring and hungry. Whatever form of compulsion he’d used on her she was eager. Stefan smiled and stood up from his chair. The woman rubbed her ass against Carver as he turned her to face him. Carver’s expression was a terrible attempt at neutral. Heat smoldered in his eyes and unhappiness turned the corners of his mouth down.

Stefan stopped in front of them smiling, meeting his son’s defiant eyes and ran his fingers through Carver’s short hair. Holding the back of his head he leaned close and pressed a soft kiss to Carver’s hard lips, feeling them purse before pulling away. Without letting go of his son, he slipped a hand under the woman’s tight T-shirt. She inhaled sharply as he ran his fingers up her taut stomach to the swell of her breast.

“May I go now,” Carver asked tightly.

“No,” Stefan said softly. “My dear, pants and panties off if you please.”

The woman moaned and she hurried to comply. Stefan’s smile grew as he worked her heavy breast out of the bra underneath her shirt. Her nipple was stiff and pushed out the fabric of her shirt. Rubbing the side swell of her breast with his fingers Stefan took a fist full of Carver’s hair with his other. He leaned close again, his breath mingling with Carver’s. 

“Daddy wants a kiss,” Stefan said against his lips. “From his youngest son.” 

“I’m not…” he began. Stefan tightened his grip and pulled a little on his head, baring his neck the slightest bit. Carver took a nervous breath. “I would rather not.”

“I know my son,” said Stefan softly kissing his chin. “There are things you have to do however and it’s past time you learned them.” Carver’s Adam’s apple bobbed several times and Stefan licked it before kissing Carver’s chin again. “Daddy want’s a kiss.”

“Do I get both of you?” the woman asked breathlessly squirming between them.

“Hush my dear,” Stefan said squeezing her breast lightly. “You’ll have more than you want soon enough. Patience.”

She moaned and pressed her breast into his hand, her ass into Carver’s crotch. Carver blew out a breath. “A kiss?” Carver asked sounding a tiny bit nervous. “Then can I go?”

“Oh no my son,” said Stefan mouthing up his jaw line. “There will be much more than a kiss. Now. _Daddy wants a kiss_.”

Carver closed his eyes but didn’t resist when their lips met again. This time they were soft and after a long moment he responded. Stefan pushed his tongue against Carver’s lips. There was resistance as he wormed his way inside. He ran his tongue along Carver’s cheeks, across his teeth, against his tongue. Unrelenting Stefan continued until Carver wasn’t reluctant in his responses. Carver was breathing heavily when he finally broke the kiss.

“That wasn’t so bad now was it,” Stefan said comfortingly, changing the grip on Carver’s hair to gentle strokes. “Shall we share her? You must be as eager to have her as I am.”

“Share…” Carver murmured. “Um… yes. I do want her… now.”

“Let’s turn her around,” he said soothingly. “I’ll have her ass and you can have her pussy. I know you like cunts.”

“I thought…” he said in puzzlement. Carver shook his head a little and attempted to look neutral again. “Right here?”

“Of course,” said Stefan smiling. “Shall we remove her shirt as well? Do you wish to feel her nipples against your chest as you bounce her on your cock?”

“Yes,” Carver said after swallowing. “That sounds… fantastic.”

“Good,” Stefan said softly. “I want you to enjoy her, my son. I want you to gorge on her pleasure.”

“But…”

“Don’t worry about me Carver.” Stefan grabbed the bottom of the woman’s shirt and yanked it up over her head. Her breasts jiggled but he didn’t spare a moment to look, wrenching her out of Carver’s grasp and turning her roughly around. “This will sting a bit my dear but you’ll love it.”

Without any sort of preparation Stefan shoved his erect member, shiny with slick into her back door and hilted himself. Her scream was more pleasure than the pain she actually felt, he’d made sure of that through compulsion. Stefan yanked on the strap of her bra until the clasps sprung apart. Carver, looking a little more nervous than eager, glanced at him and carefully pulled the shoulder straps off. Stefan held in a grimace at her overly tight passage and held her against him, an arm under her breasts and the other around her waist.

“Legs up and apart my dear,” Stefan said. “Let my son into your pussy.” She swiftly obeyed, breathing heavily. Carver stepped closer, cock stiff in his hand. Stefan felt him enter her and let out a deep breath he’d been holding. “Now legs around his waist, arms around his neck. Let him feel your tits as I take my pleasure from your ass.”

Again she was swift to obey. Carver wrapped his arms around her back and Stefan gripped his upper arms. He didn’t pound swiftly into her like he wanted. Instead he pulled his enormous dick almost out and slammed back in. With her secure in Carver’s embrace, Stefan allowed himself a moment of enjoyment. Her ass was almost too tight around him. He felt Carver’s cock through her thin walls, listened to his panting and her screaming.

“Feed Carver,” Stefan ordered loud enough to be heard over her.

In the heat of the moment Carver obeyed unthinkingly. Stefan continued his hard steady thrusting even after she had reached orgasm, stopping only after Carver had come inside her. The woman was limp as Carver pushed them away, his cock still pulsing. It took only a moment for Stefan to drain the life from her completely. He dropped her body to the floor with his eyes locked on Carver.

“Did… did I just…” Carver stuttered with his eyes locked on his poor victim.

“No son,” Stefan said softly pulling Carver to him. “I did. Your sisters and your brother taught you not to drain them completely. But sometimes it’s necessary.” Carver was stiff in his arms but a light grip on his hair softened him somewhat.

“No,” said Carver softly.

“Yes,” Stefan whispered pulling his head to the side. Over his jaw and down to the soft join of his shoulder Stefan kissed and licked, his stiff penis rubbing against Carver’s soft one across his balls and in between his legs. “Your ass.”

“Please,” he murmured. “It hurt…”

“Not this time Carver,” Stefan said pushing into his mind. “My big cock was made for your tight ass. And I will have it when I want it.”

*

Carver didn’t want that thing anywhere near him. It was a wonder he wasn’t already shuddering in revulsion from the way it rubbed against his balls. He felt the tug on his mind again and squeezed his eyes shut. His lips were soft as Stefan kissed across his shoulder, still thrusting between his legs. Carver widened his stance and tried to turn away. The hand in his hair gripped tighter, the arm around his waist slipped lower to cup one cheek and suddenly he was deeply involved in a kiss he didn’t want.

As before Stefan invaded his mouth and as before, no matter how much he didn’t want it, his body responded. His hands clenched themselves into fists but his mouth moved with Stefan, rubbing his tongue against Stefan’s, feeling heat start pooling in his groin. Carver groaned but even to his own horrified ears he sounded like a porn star begging for more. He understood now why the others didn’t bother to resist. They were unable to even get a ‘no’ out before bending over obediently.

“Yes my son,” Stefan whispered against his lips. “Onto the bed. On your stomach. I want to fuck you properly. Knot you. Fill you full.”

He whimpered wordlessly, lost in the pain he’d felt before.

“Shh,” Stefan murmured soothingly. “It won’t hurt a bit. I promise my cock will feel good. You’ll love it.”

The tug he now recognized as compulsion pulled at his mind again. Carver gave up trying to fight. Stefan was too strong. He wrapped his arms around the man, made his dick stiff and started rutting.

“That’s it,” said Stefan sounding pleased. “Come to the bed my son.”

“Yes,” Carver whispered.

Without looking at the woman he’d helped murder Carver shuffled to the bed trying to curb his apparent eagerness. Spread eagled on his stomach, his cock stiff against his stomach and the silk sheets of the bed, he felt Stefan straddle him. Hands on his ass parted his cheeks. His tail flicked automatically out of the way. Carver shuddered involuntarily when he felt the head of Stefan’s monster member against his hole.

Stefan made a soothing shushing noise, kneading his ass cheeks as he pushed his cock inside. Carver buried his face into the pillow, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets. Physically it didn’t hurt at all. Memories flooded his mind however. He did his best to stay quiet as Stefan fucked him. It was almost a relief when he felt the cock up his ass swell with seed. Stefan let his weight rest on top of Carver, chest flush against his back, his head resting on the pillow next to Carver’s.

After a few minutes of panting Stefan kissed his cheek. “Do you understand now my son?” he asked still sort of breathless.

“Yes… Daddy,” Carver said hesitantly.

“Good boy,” Stefan said proudly kissing his cheek again. “Maybe next time you can knot Daddy. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt a knot.”

“I’d like that… Daddy.” Carver forced himself to relax, that word he’d previously refused to say leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He also understood now why the others were so adamant about everything they hid from him. It was much easier to play along with his game than to feel that tug in his mind forcing him to play.

Stefan rose up again, crotch still flush against his ass but upper body braced on his hands just over Carver’s shoulders. “I’m not sure you enjoyed that properly. You have memories the others don’t. Take a deep breath Carver. This will feel amazing.”

Oddly there wasn’t a tug that time but Carver had little time to ponder. Stefan began rolling his hips, the stretched out base of his cock wiggling inside him. Carver gasped as the knot rubbed up against things inside Carver had no idea was there. Despite the fact he didn’t want Stefan’s dick in his ass and hadn’t enjoyed the pounding he’d just gotten, this was making tension coil in his gut and his making him want to rut against the bed to get some stimulation on his cock. Soon enough he spurted seed, warm and sticky against his stomach. Stefan chuckled after a pained groan.

“Your ass is so tight,” Stefan said softly.

“You’re the only person that…” Carver started.

“I know Carver,” he interrupted. “It’s a terrible shame. You’re a wonderful fuck.”

“Um… Thanks…”

“Just behave Carver,” said Stefan sternly. “Or I’ll have your wonderfully tight ass every night for as long as I choose.”

“Yes Daddy,” Carver whispered with a shudder.

For the next few minutes Carver endured Stefan’s fingers going through his hair. There was a tug against his hole as Stefan sat up. Carver suppressed a shudder as Stefan pulled out. His ass was kneaded before he was let up. 

“Run along and play with your siblings Carver,” Stefan ordered. “I’ll take care of her.”

He pushed himself up and off the bed, gaze lingering on the woman he’d brought here. “Yes Daddy,” Carver said softly, more determined than before to rid themselves of this horror.


End file.
